<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001787">Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth'>the_truth_is_in_the_tooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Gendrya Week, Sexiness, They are spies, gendryaweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry and Arya are spies. What happens when Arya needs to wear a dress when they go undercover?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two stories in one day! I know!! Gendrya Week 2020: Day 3: Colors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All he sees is skin, so much skin. He’s staring, he knows. He really should stop ogling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look away, look away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly looks up as he gulps and tries to find some air before he faints. His eyes are not cooperating as they take in the tiniest green dress they have ever seen. They continue their route slowly up until they find those piercing grey eyes staring back at him. They look mischievous. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She knows the effect she’s having on him wearing that dress. She imperceptibly raises her eyebrow and smirks. He swallows and fixes his bowtie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stark. Baratheon,'' both of them straight up and face their boss, Brienne, who is also wearing a dress albeit not as revealing. </p><p> </p><p>“We get in, gather the intel we need and get out” she sharply commands.</p><p> </p><p>They both nod in acknowledgement and head out after her. As they leave, he whispers in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“A little heads up would have been nice” He feels her shivers as his breath caresses her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“And miss your face when you saw me in this?” she coyly answers as she looks up at him with hungry eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to get it off of you” his voice deepening with each word.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking forward to it” she basically purrs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can hear you right?” They both jerk back as they hear their boss’ voice in their ears. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sir, madam, sir” he stutters. She hears Arya snort next to him. “Shut up” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>